


I Won This battle

by Reborn8059



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Maybe Spoilers, Sad, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reborn8059/pseuds/Reborn8059
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thought he'd feel better about bringing down the man who had maybe killed his Rhodey, but looking at Steve shielding the broken man, he wasn't so sure anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won This battle

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't BETA'D, this was thought up from seeing the previews for Civil War.
> 
> I own nothing but the keyboard I'm typing from.
> 
> Also Hydra was never SHIELD

**I'll be what I will be.**

**I started this war and I sure as hell will end it.**

**You want a war Rogers, you got one!!**

\-------------------------------

Tony Stark would regret those words as he looked over the battlefield that he had a hand in creating, it wasn't meant to come too this.

How did it come to this?

Looking over at Captain America who was trying to support a heavily injured Bucky he remembered with a grimace, he had tried to bring Bucky into SHIELD because brainwashed or not, the man was a danger to everyone, this included himself.

"Just come peacefully Steve, we have Natasha and Clint in custody, if you bring in Barnes now, you'll be let off with a light sentence.", even to his own ears the words sounded like a hollow promise.

Steve panted as he shifted Bucky's weight against him, he wouldn't fall for Tony's taunt not this time, so he shot back one of his own.

"And how is Colonel Rhodes, did he survive, was his life worth this mess you created, just to get publicity for yourself?"

Now that, that was a low blow to Tony, he knew this and watched as Tony's carefully placed mask crumbled briefly, the same look of horror he had when he tried to get Rhodey to speak to him, but the faceplate was smashed in so badly no one was even sure at that time if the man was still breathing, to Steve's shock the armored Avenger started to laugh, at first it was quiet but soon after it turned into a laugh of hysteria.

Choking on his own laughter Tony finally answered, "Funny....funny you ask about Rhodey, I don't know to be honest, Barnes here caused so much damage to his armor when I last saw him, they were still trying to peel him out of it.", he tapped his chest without really thinking about it, like the thing keeping him alive was still there. "But you know what if he was here...he'd call us both dumbasses, look at Barnes the man can barely keep consciousness, you have nowhere to go Steve.", he couldn't keep the pity out of his voice.

Steve looked over at Bucky, his breathing was shallow, the damage to his body was enough to slow down his healing, his metal arm nothing more than shrapnel, and with a cringe he realized Tony was right, without medical help, even that of SHIELD, Bucky would die.

"I win this battle Steve, we can continue this war later...just be warned I have a Hulk...and a Deadpool.", with that ominous final words, Tony walked away from his onetime friend as he tried to ignore the SHIELD agents who swarmed the two men far out of their time, he had won this battle...but the war was far from over.


End file.
